


Kiss Me?

by totally_not_a_wizard



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sorta Fluffy, alien zero, nb zero, no beta we die like men, one shots, probably ooc as i try to characterize them better, sorta???, two bros siting on the hood of their car zero feet apart because they're really fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_a_wizard/pseuds/totally_not_a_wizard
Summary: Just a couple of guys being' dudes, jus a couple of dudes being' gay.





	Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I could not have written a shorter fic.

“ _Axton_.” Zero said, voice bordering on accusatory.

“ _Zero_.” Axton mimicked as he traced a smiley face in the dust across their mask, hands begging to pull it off and smother them in kisses, no matter what was underneath.

“What are you doing?” They sighed, but didn't move or pull away from him.

“Drawing a lil’ face on your face.” He said. Their mask displayed an ellipsis, before they sighed again, gently taking his hands in theirs. Axton froze, heart skipping a few more beats than was probably healthy. Zero wiped away the remaining dust with one hand, keeping their grip loose on his hand. Axton hand twitched, almost experimentally against their slimmer hand, before purposely tightening. His eyes fell from their face, landing at their joined hands. Bare, rough skin against leather and fabric.

“Axton?” They tried to catch his eye again, leaning down and tilting their head a fraction.

“I want to kiss you so bad.” He accepted defeat.

“...That is a relief.” They started with a soft chuckle, letting their distant facade give way. It hurt. “I… goddamnit.” Zero muttered, giving up on any smooth one liner or reasoning or comfort. They nearly broke the attachment on their mask in attempts to get it off. Dropping his hand, they yanked the whole helmet off, coughing in the dusty air as they set it down roughly beside them. Squinting in the light, they tried to meet his eyes. Axton was met with pure red eyes, four of them, set into a almost flat face. He slowly raised a hand to cup their cheek, skin tougher than his own and layered like thin armor. He could hardly tell through his own nerves, but they seemed to lean into it.

“Still want to kiss me?” They asked, voice only a little unfamiliar without the modulator. Axton let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned in.

Zero barely kissed back, though their lack of actual lips may have contributed. The moment Axton pulled away they pushed back, one hand locking around his wrist and one against his chest. He made a surprised whine against their lips, letting them push and pull at their desire. They seemed to explode from the steady words uttered moments before, steady, determined movements turned to clawing and desperate. Lost in the moment, Axton fell backwards, barely catching himself against the hood of the car they sat on, grunting as they parted.

“Distracting, am I?” Their face pulled into what could've been a smirk, could've been a hungry grin. They held him in place with a strength he didn't quite realize they had. “If you don't mind I indulge…” Their leg pressed firmly between his thighs, spreading them.

“Oh, crap, I didn't think I’d get this far.” He pressed gently back against them, but no further. They didn't press further either, even pulling back with a concerned look on their face, at least what could be attributed as one.

“Too forward, too soon?”

“Rain check?” He shrugged.

“Rain check, then.” They paused, helping him up and putting their helmet back on. Axton had hoped to get another kiss in. “Sorry.” They added quietly, modulator automatically kicking back in through the helmet.

“It's all fine.” Axton plopped down in the passenger side of the car, knowing how they liked to drive. A heart flashed briefly across their mask as they nodded to him. “I don't know why, but your voice surprised me the most.”

“Really? I have four eyes.” They opened their map and dropped a point in the direction of the nearest fast travel station. “Ready a gun just in case.” They said as more of a side comment.

“Well, they're pretty eyes!” He said, loading and cocking a pistol loudly. Zero swerved slightly and a few slashed lines appeared on their mask.

“I- you have odd tastes.” They straightened themself, keeping their eyes trained on the road, or lack of one, as they were driving through the open land of the Dust.

“Shut up, man.”


End file.
